The Seven
Urius Gant – Urius Gant is the oldest, strongest and best known of the Seven, being one of the first Mage Hunters ever recruited. His tenacity, strength and modifications have kept him in his prime long after most humans would have died. As well, not many mage hunters survive from the earlier era - Gant is probably the only one. He prefers the simpler methods of hunting, scoffing at the tricks the younger members of the Seven use. He puts on his uniform, dons a great mask of iron and goes into the city with his massive claymore, ready to spill the blood of mages. Although he thinks little of his compatriots, he never misses a meeting, considering an honoured tradition. He has become frustrated when others are lax on this point. ' “Spider” Yetham' – Spider Yetham does not look like a mage hunter, let alone one of the seven. He is physically diminutive, grubby, missing an eye, replaced with a mechanical apparatus, and spends most of his time hidden. However, he has racked up an impressive number of kills from his hideaway, which is near the central security base. He has cameras that watch every corner of the city, nothing evading his gaze. Those that he finds then become the target of his deadly, heavily armed Spider Construct, which he controls remotely. Theda Ayaman - A dark seductive beauty, who moves through all levels of the city, luring men and even women with her looks and seeming harmlessness. However, she is a master shot with her modified Consecrator Pistol, which fires silver anti-magic bullets and which she always keeps concealed in a holster under her black dress, able to kill multiple targets with ease. She is also very difficult to kill, having very impressive regenerative abilities Abel Lassoman - An unassuming and even kind man, slightly older than the others (but much younger than Gant). He, in some ways, is the most normal, having a wife and children he loves and a respectable house on the Royal Level (Under an alias, of course and his family not knowing him to be a Mage Hunter). He even has a second job, working as a painter and architect consultant, having many friends on the lower levels. However, he still is a killer of utmost professionalism, always carrying a collapsible sniper rifle in his briefcase. He is considered the best shot on the Royal Guard and has never been seen in action – he operates from a distance, only leaving corpses. Some say his eye is so well trained he needs no scope. Westham Quayle – A charming man, skilled in conversation and wit, when one can talk to him. For he is rarely seen except when he reports in - being a master of disguise and acting. He can “become” any sort of persona and go anywhere in the city. He stalks his targets in this sideways manner, before finishing them off in silence with his knives. He is in some ways the most dangerous - he has been known to wait for months for the right moment, but he always gets his man. Persepha Martyn – Though the youngest, she is a true professional, coming from a military family. She trains daily and is cunning, athletic and resourceful, preferring to hunt in the alleys and streets of the city. This style has developed a casual rivalry between her and Escher Kettell, who also roams the secret ways. She hunts with a crossbow, clean and quiet, never taking more time or risks than necessary. Her modifications have also given her amazing senses and instincts. She keeps by the book on most activities, attending all meetings - even if the only other ones there are Abel and Urius. Escher Kettell – The newest of the Seven, the last spot being opened when the previous member was killed fighting a fire mage in a munitions factory. Escher surprised and impressed the Royal Officers by finding and killing the culprit within a day of the incident. He is the fastest of all the hunters, being the most extensively modified, as the operations were required to rebuild a good deal of his body. He prefers to fight up close with talon live claws on his hands, crawling and stalking the dark areas of the city. He also uses a variety of toxic gases to confuse and incapacitate his prey, using a gasmask to protect himself from his own fumes. The pack on his back has unfolding wings for emergency escapes.